1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to image display systems and more specifically to wearable displays with holders that retain displays at particular positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known head-mountable display (“HMD”) with a display is worn on the head of a user. The known HMD projects image light, which represents an image, toward an eye of a user. The known HMD enables the user to directly observe an image without a screen on which the image would otherwise be displayed.
The HMD generates the image light with light emitted from a light source using a display panel actuated in accordance with an image signal. A liquid crystal display or an organic electroluminescence (“EL”) display is used for the display panel in the known HMD. Another known HMD is a see-through HMD that allows a user to see a display image displayed by the HMD superimposed on an external scene.
Each known HMD includes the display and a holder. The holder is attached to a wearable member that is worn on the head of the user, such that the holder retains the display at the head of the user. In the known HMD, the wearable member is a frame of a pair of glasses, a glasses-type special frame, or a headband.
A known holder allows the display to be hung on a frame of a pair of glasses worn by a user to retain the display at the head of the user. Another known holder is a suction cap or adhesive, which allows the display to be attached to one or each lens of a pair of glasses worn by a user.